The Last Goodbye
by SahnxannRay007
Summary: After the restoration of Jiminy's journal they thought they'd just disappear for good, but not with Riku BEING the journal. He keeps their data conciouseness' alive long enough for one last goodbye. SoRiku one-shot Lemon pairing. *Snickers*


_*Disclaimer*:_**I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts Characters, Ideas, worlds, artism, or story. Although, I do wish I owned Sora, Riku, Ventus, Axel, Xigbar, and Terra sex slaves. But lets face it guys, don't we all? *Snickers* **

**.;:KH: Recoded - The Last Goodbye:;.**

"You just thought we'd disappear after they left didn't you?" a familiar voice said chuckling afterwards, "well guess what? You were wrong."

"I guess I was wasn't I?" the other responded crossing his arms behind his head, "So…how do we get outta here?"

"Well, we can't. Everything's been put to rest. I kept our data consciousness' alive," the older boy responded eyeing his brunette comrade, "the catch is I only kept it alive long enough for one final goodbye before we fade away too."

"R-Riku…" he stuttered blushing with wide eyes and a half open mouth.

"Oh come on Sora. It's no big deal. You said it yourself that you just wanted to talk," Riku explained shrugging his shoulders.

"Eesh! I did say that didn't I?" Sora asked sitting down next to his silver headed friend, "I sure whish we didn't have to say goodbye period."

"Why's that?" Riku asked looking half over into Soras direction.

"Well I wouldn't mind spending an eternity here with you," Sora said smiling after seeing Riku's reaction.

"I…Sora…" the perplexed silver haired boy stuttered.

"Riku! After everything we went through in the datascape!" Sora exclaimed leaning his face closer to his stunned aquatic eyed best friend.

Riku Smiled chuckling before leaning into Sora's already close face to kiss him. Sora's eyes shot open as he gasped through his nose. The scent of Riku's breath infiltrated his nostrils as he unintentionally arched his body into his best friend.

"Are you fighting it Sora?" Riku asked his still stunned and frozen in place brunette best friend.

"R-Riku?" Sora asked looking up into the aquatic eyes he so yearned for before smiling, wrapping his arms around Riku's neck, and whispering into his ear, "Not anymore."

"Good," Riku said in a dominant way as he leaned Sora back with his own body pressing into Sora's delicate frame. Riku acted by engaging the two of them into a deeply passionate kiss. He could hear Sora's silent moans and feel every inch of Sora's slightly built body beneath him. His silver hair hung at the sides of his face feeling his growing bolt strike that of his younger counter part. Riku pressed his pelvis deep into Sora earning him a loud wanting moan from the brunette. He could feel Sora's heart rate quicken and pulse along side his own.

"Ughnnn…R-r-ikuu…" Sora moaned as Riku rocked his hardness over his own.

Being creative, and smiling with idealism, Riku began to unzip Sora's jumpsuit with his teeth. He stopped the zipper right below the brunettes naval finishing the rest with his hand. He helped guide Sora's legs out of his clothing as Sora slid the top part over and off his slightly broadened shoulders.

"My turn," Sora said smiling unzipping the coat that Riku wore.

Riku aided Sora in allowing him to pull the coat off exposing their bare chests to each other.

Sora gazed over Riku's paleness blushing at how built and muscular he was. 'No wonder he always beat me at those sword games!' Sora thought to himself while kissing Riku's chest in several different areas.

"Mmmm…Sora," Riku moaned as the brunette kissed his way around his chest. Before long Riku couldn't take the teasing anymore and he bent down, breathing heavily, to attack the younger boys lips. Riku lowered his chest down onto Sora's earning him another satisfactory moan from the brunette.

Sora smiled deviously finding his hands down Riku's pants and clasping hold of his rock hard length. He pushed his silver haired lover on his back to slide his pants off leisurely.

"So how's this?" Sora asked massaging his length slowly with one hand, and his scrotum with the other.

"S-SORA!" Riku shouted arching his back moaning in almost a growling fashion.

"I'll take that as extremely pleasurable," Sora stated with a goofy smile.

Riku suddenly flipped them over pinning Sora the brunette to the ground biting down on his collar bone while rocking his throbbing groin into his best friends to make him harder.

"Ughnnnnn…gawds Riku…" Sora moaned into the crevasse of Riku's neck letting his lips transfer the vibrations of his voice to Riku's skin.

"Sora? Are you ready?" Riku asked panting breathing heavily before bending down to, not only rip his crown checkered boxers off, but to assault the brunette's luscious lips slightly bruising them as he slid a finger into Sora.

Sora shuddered underneath him as he gasped and his eyes shot wide open.

"Sora relax," Riku whispered jacking his friend off while sliding another finger into him.

"Riku…it hurts…" Sora said cringing into a moan as Riku bit down on his neck pumping his hand into a tighter grasp around the brunette.

"Sora…" Riku moaned into one of his comrade's ear nipping at his ear lobe, "You have to relax."

Sora nodded concentrating more on what felt good instead of what hurt while Riku slid a third finger in holding to allow his brunette lover to adjust.

"Mmmm…Riku," Sora moaned as Riku slid his fingers out and leaned him back.

"My treat to you," Riku smirked winking as he lowered his head onto the tip of the brunette's erection. He herd Sora moan uncontrollably as he deep throated him while massaging the underside of the brunette's length with his tongue.

"RIKU!" Sora cried out unable to control his orgasm as it pulsed waves of bliss through his entire body. The brunette let loose spilling his seed into his child hood friend's mouth. Moments later, before the bliss wore off, Riku the opportunity window to slide his length into the brunette.

"Geeze Sora….s-so tight…" Riku said panting holding to allow the younger boy to adjust to his size. "Are you ready?" He asked looking down at the glossy blue eyed boy.

"Take me Riku," Sora said bringing their yearning lips together in a deeply heated kiss.

Riku started with a slow rhythm and increased gradually. He growled a moan into the kiss breaking it to naw down on to Sora's neck while the brunette drug his finger nails across his friends back.

Before long, Riku was thrusting deep enough into Sora that he started stimulating the boys prostate sending him into a wail of painful pleasure.

"S-so goooooood…" Sora moaned tipping his head back while digging his nails into Riku's shoulder blades feeling the silver thrust harder ready to explode within his warmth.

"Ohhhhnnnn Sssssoraaa…" Riku moaned releasing into the brunette as both of them became slightly transparent.

"Riku?" Sora whispered as Riku withdrew from him turning on his side to face him.

"Yeah?" Riku asked kissing him on the forehead.

"Thank you…for everything," the brunette responded running his fingers through the silver hair that belonged to his one and only.

"You're welcome," the silver smiled watching them become even more transparent.

"And Riku?" Sora asked blushing taking one of Riku's hands in his own.

"Yes?" Riku asked smiling down at Sora.

"This was our story, and…I love you Riku," Sora said almost melodically to Riku.

Riku's eyes widened relaxing on reflex seconds later.

"I love you too Sora….forever and always…this was our story, and this is our last goodbye," Riku said bending down to kiss Sora on the lips one last time while tears delicately slid down the sides of their faces before the two boys finally sparkled off into no more.

**DATA WORLD COMPLETION: **_100 %_

*I hope you guys enjoyed reading my SoRiku. I apologize if it sucks. This is my first Yaoi in like 4 years. I have an idea though. If I get enough reviews for this story and you leave me recommending pairing you'd like to see. I'll write a story with that pair next. So review and show meh some love and lemme know how much this rocks or sucks. Thx guys. Byez~*


End file.
